


But It's Better if You Do

by drunklarrie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, but it kind of does, it doesn't have much backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunklarrie/pseuds/drunklarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An isn't this exactly were you'd like me? I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better if You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But It's Better if You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15972) by blueblazegirl (myself). 



> So, this is my first ever sex scene so if it's rubbish, I'm sorry.  
> Anyways, please, comment, leaving your opinion (good or bad), so that I can get better at this :)  
> Lots of love, B.
> 
> PS. kudos for namesareuseless for correcting my typo on the title. Oops.

_Now I’m of consenting age to be forgetting you in the cabaret  
Somewhere downtown where a Burlesque queen might even ask my name._

A bottle was carried by the boy’s trembling hands, half of the liquid in there had been consumed earlier, and he’s been drunk since a few tips ago.

He’s just completed eighteen years of age, but had strong, manly features, messy black hair and really green eyes. He walked in a crooked line through the dangerous neighbourhood in London, full of women who invited men into their rooms, dirty men with drug samples and clubs signs shining with red lights.

A thin blonde girl with big breats touched his chest from one side to the other while whispering dirty things in his ear, to which he rolled his eyes.

He didn’t actually think about entering any of the clubs, but there was pain in his chest, so big that not even the big amount of alcohol healed, was starting to make breathing hard, and, wrongly, he thought that spending the night with a woman, or many women, could help forgetting him.

He escorted the girl into a club with bright red and blue lights, smelling of alcohol, drugs and sex. Moans were heard coming from the private rooms and there were women dancing on the strange, on the tables and in front of the clients. Another woman walked towards them, this one with long dark brown hair, red lipstick on the full lips, dressed in only a red corset, stockings, garter belts and high heels. She smiled, showing really white teeth, dismissed the blonde one and crossed her right arm with his left one, showing him the directions to the bar.

"What’s your name, sweetie?", her voice had a strong east-european accent.

"Harry, ma’am", he answered, his voice breaking. She smiles larger and set on a tall bench. Harry repeated her movement.

"Is it your first time here, Harry?"

"Actually, it is.." he observed her filling a short glass with a transparent drink, and then offer it to him, who took it all in one sip.

The booze went down his throat burning, to which the man closed his eyes with pleasure, enjoying the feeling. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a glimpse of light blonde hair.

It’s just the booze, he thought, paying attention to the woman who was touching his inner thighthigh.

"First times are my favourite" the woman whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe and then licking the skin below it.

Harry’s breath weakened. He was no virgin, but he didn’t have more than a handful of experiences involving girls, most of it being when he was still in Hogwarts and he only had sex with one of them. He liked the girls as much as he liked the boys, but the men were more daring, and Merlin knew that Harry was too shy to give the first step.

The woman’s hands passed slowly through his thigh and towards his dick, which was half hard. For one second he opened his eyes, only to see that person that has been avoiding him for days. Fuck, he thought, it was him.

His heart jumped in his chest, and it had nothing to do with the fact that the skilled hands were now opening his jeans and entering his boxers.

Acting with pure instinct, he gently pushed away the woman’s hands, who chucked when he said he needed to use the loo, and then pointed the direction.

Harry walked to the room, where he couldn’t see almost anything because the only lights were red, these ones darker than the ones outside, giving it an erotic atmosphere, along with the loud noises and moans that came from the last booth. He put his hands on the marble counter and sighed.

Draco...

The name came to his mind along with intimate memories, making Harry’s face turn red and his body get hot. Draco had broken up with him last week, with no explanation, and this has been the reason of his constant drunkenness, of him being where he was, of days hiding from his friends, so they wouldn’t see how his flat was, where he kept drunk, sometimes, drugged, and masturbating for days, surviving only of pizzas. Everything he did was so he could forget the thin body, the pale and soft skin, the thick voice, the silken hair and the goose bumps that only that fucking Malfoy made him feel – only remembering the times they fucked, the nights they’d sneak out of their homes and make out hidden from everyone, those days when they could try something else, like some BDSM, made his cock get harder.

Potter then opened the faucet and got some cold water on his face, mentaly trying to soften his erection, that useless thing.

Then, he saw Draco entering the loo, kissing a guy that was tall, tan and muscled, his hands touching every corner of the blonde’s body.

Harry just kept looking at the scene, astonished, until his presence was noticed. Draco’s fake disdain look broke his heart once again. "Malfoy”, he said, in a surprisingly steady tone compared to all the feelings inside of him at the moment – hate, passion, anger, lust, disappointment…

"Potter", Draco answered, smirking, as usual, and then biting his inner lip, which he did unconsciously, making Harry lose his mind.

Harry tried hard to soften his dick, but Draco’s lips were so red and he kept thinking about how that mouth seemed like it was perfectly made to be wrapped around his dick.

"This is a friend of mine, his name is Charles. Charles, this is Harry Potter".

"Potter?" the man asked, the way everyone always did "The Harry Potter?".

"Yeah, I guess" Harry answered politely, his eyes fixed in Draco’s, that looked like he was about to throw himself on Harry.

His expression got even devilish when he saw Potter’s erection. His smile widen and He kept his eyes on it. But he seemed to remember something, which made his face harden, and he turned to Charles.

"Charles, what about we go somewhere more private?"

Charles made his way to the loo’s door, and Draco waved to Harry. But then Potter dicided that he wouldn’t let Draco run away this time, so, as soon as Charles left, he put his hand on the door, closing and then locking it, putting the other hand on the other side of Malfoy’s head, trapping him in his arms. He then started to kiss his collarbone, all the was to his jawline and then his ear.

"We need to talk, Dray", he whispered, smiling when he felt Draco gasp below him.

"No, we don’t, Potter" he choked.

"I know you still want me, Malfoy". Harry turned to kiss Draco’s neck, his hands now going all the way through Draco’s torso until he got at the end of his t-shirt, then, going below it, to one of his nipples, grabbing it, making Draco moan. "You want me even when you don’t have the balls to tell your beloved father you love to feel my cock against yours, or even inside you…"

Draco turned quickly so he could be face to face with Potter. Their noses touched and Draco almost kissed him. "You know how he is like, Harry. He wants me to have an heir. And, even if I already have done it, he would never forgive me because it’s you".

Harry sighed and answered "Draco, you don’t belong to anyone. You have to do what makes you happy, and I know that I do".

Harry’s voice was now much calmer, and he petted Draco’s hand with his thumb, and with the other hand played with his pale-blonde hair. Draco’s skin was now bright red and hot.

"You’re right, Harry" Draco finally agreed, pulling Harry closer by lacing his neck with his arms "But I can’t go against him". Draco’s crotch was completely against Harry’s, making both of them moan.

“Let’s talk about Lucius later, ok?"

Even before Draco could answer, Harry pressed their lips together, tongues, teeth and mouths passionately devouring the other. Their hands explored the known bodies, looking for the sensitive areas, moans becoming louder.

Draco’s hurry hands took off Harry’s shirt, only to take off his own. Draco kissed and bit Harry’s neck, marking the pale skin, while he held the blonde hair as if it was the only thing keeping him alive, at the same time he was pushed against a wall. Malfoy got a nipple in his mouth, bitting and kissing it, making Potter’s grip on his hair stronger and the moans even louder. He got his mouth down Harry’s stomach, deftly opening the jeans and taking it off, along with his boxers, getting Harry’s long hard dick in front of him.

Draco licked all of it, to which Harry moan loudly and pulled his hair tightly, making Draco moan of pain and pleasure while he cupped one of his hands around Harry’s ass, and stimulating his dick with the other. He sucked and bit the head, and then put all of it inside his mouth. When Harry was about to come in Draco’s mouth, he let go of his dick, making Harry growl with insatisfaction, but making him stop when he pressed their lips together again. Harry quickly took off Draco’s pants, changing positions and pushing Draco’s face against the wall, biting his earlobe and holding his waist firmly.

With no preparation or care, only listening to the brutal need of the moment, Harry entered Draco, who moaned so loudly it could be heard even with the club’s loud music. Harry took his dick completely off Draco’s tight hole, only to push it all back in, going further than before, making the man in front of him scream and ask for more. Deeper. Faster. He obeyed.

Both of their hips rocked strongly, nothing was delicate in that moment. After days without exchanging words, kisses or touches, everything they wanted was that need they have of the other’s body to go away, that the pain of the separation got better. Even if it was only for a few seconds.

Harry drove his hand to Draco’s dick, stimulating him at the same rhythm of their hips, moaning with him when them both came.

Their bodies relaxed, sweaty and tired, against each other. Draco looked Harry’s face, both of them smiling, and they kissed passionately, his hands grabbing his hair like nothing could ever make them leave the other.

When they spread apart for air, Harry whispered against Draco’s ear:

"I love you”.

_And isn’t this exactly were you’d like me?  
I’m exactly where you’d like me, you know._


End file.
